Telecommunication service provisioning and activation systems, such as those that provision voice, data and/or video, are constantly evolving to fulfill the market request in a very competitive environment. Many provisioning and service activation systems today have been built for a few services and for specific network technology, and may require the coding of new adapters as new network elements are added to the system. Provisioning of new services may also require coding of new service logic to fulfill the activation of those services toward the network.